A Wonderbolt Date
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Nerves are high as these two Wonderbolts are going on their first date. Follow Soarin and Rainbow Dash as they try to have a great date. Sequel to The Wonderbolt Tryouts


The week went by fast since Rainbow Dash had been accepted into the Wonderbolts reserves. She also ended up gaining her own boyfriend, the Co-Captain of the Wonderbolts, Soarin. As soon as she told her friends, they all reacted the way she thought. Rarity fainted. Pinkie ran out of the town library back to Sugarcube Corner to prepare a 'Rainbow Dash had just got a boyfriend party'. Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy congratulated her. The four kids that were there, Spike, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo also offered congratulations, with Scootaloo gagging about Rainbow having a boyfriend.

Now Rainbow was preparing for her date. After her tryouts, Soarin had invited her to dinner and tonight was that night. For Rainbow, she was glad Rarity wasn't there to help her get ready or she would be trying on fancy clothes from Canterlot all day. The person there helping her was, Princess Luna.

"Thanks for your help, Luna." Rainbow said.

"You're quite welcome, Rainbow Dash," Luna replied. "I'm sure you and Soarin will have a good time." Rainbow nodded and walked out of her house to the station where Soarin would be meeting her at. They actually agreed to head for Canterlot for their date, despite the fact neither one of them liked all the fancy things there.

Soarin meanwhile was a nervous wreck. It had been a while since he had gone on a date. The last girl he went out with only went out with him for his fame and money. As soon as he found that out, he immediately called off the relationship. That had nearly cost him his job, since the girl he dumped was the daughter of one of the Canterlot Nobles. The main reason he was safe, was because of Fancy Pants and Fleur had saved him by defending him when the noble took it to court, trying to make Soarin pay for breaking his daughter's heart.

"Here's hoping I don't make a fool of myself," He said. A knock on his door interrupted him. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Spitfire.

"How's it going, Soarin?" She asked.

"I'm a nervous wreck, that's how it's going," Soarin answered. "You know this is the first time in a while I've been on a date. I just don't want it to turn out like last time." Spitfire nodded, knowing his predicament. She thought back to the other girls, only wanting him for his fame. Spitfire knew that Rainbow wasn't like that. She cared about Soarin, just as much as she did, if not more.

"Soarin," Spitfire began. "You know darn well that Rainbow Dash loves you. You guys have spent a lot of time together. Whenever she's at one of our shows or at an event we're at, she would always want to spend time with you. If she didn't love you, would she do all those things?" Spitfire took a deep breath as Soarin took in what she said.

"You're right, Spitfire," Soarin answered. "I just have to remember that she does like me for me. Thanks for the advice Spitty." He finished, laughing as Spitfire scowled at the nickname.

"Laugh it up, Soary." She countered. Soarin attempted to be angry, but soon, both of them were laughing, remembering all the times they called each other that. "Before you go," Spitfire said. "Could you please tell me what Rapidfire said that made you hit him?" She had been wondering that all week and was determined to get an answer out of him before he went on his date.

Soarin took a deep breath and leaned into to her ear and whispered everything Rapid had said before her and Rainbow Dash left the hanger. Spitfire's face began to turn red out of anger, as steam began to flow out of her ears.

"Remind me to severely hurt him at the next practice!" Spitfire ordered. Soarin nodded as he went back to trying to fix his hair. "You know it's never going to go down. Besides, Rainbow Dash likes the way your hair is, remember?" Soarin placed the comb down and sighed.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I just want this to be perfect." Spitfire walked up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Remember," she began. "I would rather not have my brother worrying himself to death." Soarin returned the hug, smiling.

"Sure thing, sis." He replied. Spitfire left the room as Soarin grabbed his wallet and headed for the train station, as Rainbow Dash would be arriving soon for their date. As he walked to the station, he passed by the park where he saw her that day of her Wonderbolt tryouts. He smiled, remembering the conversation they had.

He continued on for another ten minutes before reaching the station. He looked around and didn't see any sign of the Ponyville Express.

"I guess I arrived early." He said to himself. He soon felt a pair of hands cover his eyes as a voice whispered in his ear.

"Hey, handsome." it said. Soarin smiled, recognizing the voice.

"How long you have been waiting, Rainbow?" he asked, wondering how late he was. Rainbow Dash laughed as she uncovered his eyes.

"I got here three minutes ago," she said. "Don't worry about it." Saorin turned around to see Rainbow Dash. When he did, he felt his mouth drop ten feet. Rainbow was wearing a similar outfit to the one she wore for the Gala and wedding, but more to her style, meaning less girly. "You like?" she asked. "Luna helped me make it."

"It looks great," Soarin replied. "You ready to go?"

"I've been ready for this date all week," Rainbow replied. She grabbed his hand as they walked away from the station and towards the restaurant.

The restaurant wasn't a big fancy one like the ones in Canterlot, but it was a nice place to have a first date. Everyone had their own private place in the restaurant, but it was mostly for families with kids, as to not disturb everyone. As Soarin and Rainbow Dash walked up to the waiting area, a tall man with brown hair walked over to them. On his shirt, there was a tag that had the words, "Hi, I'm Calm Wind".

"Welcome to Überflieger," he said. "My name is Calm Wind. Do you have a reservation?"

"It should be under Soarin Skies," Soarin told the man. Calm Wind looked at his papers and found what he was looking for.

"Follow me sir," Calm told him, as Soarin and Rainbow followed him to their table. They walked through the doors as Rainbow Dash was shocked by the small room. There was a small table with candles lighting the room with the curtains drawn, as to allow a romantic atmosphere. Calm showed the two to their table as they sat down. "What would you two like to have?"

"Water and a plate of spaghetti," Rainbow answered Calm nodded and wrote down the order.

"Your order will be out shortly," Calm replied, as he left the room, allowing Rainbow and Soarin to talk.

"So, how was your week?" Rainbow asked.

"About the same as always for me," Soarin replied. "Spitfire having us perform more maneuvers for an upcoming show. Fleetfoot trying to get her special someone to join the Wonderbolts. About the same as it is all the time for me. How about your week?"

"Just about the same as always in Ponyville," Rainbow began. "Twilight and her son, Spike just got back from Manehatten with one of the guards. He was just assigned to protect her in Manehatten and Twilight asked for him to have a transfer to Ponyville. Fluttershy and Big Mac just started going out. Applejack just began taking a liking to one of their farmhands, Caramel. Pinkie is having some relationship trouble with Pokey. That's about what I've dealt with all week." They continued talking about the week they had when Calm reappeared with their water and food.

"Enjoy," he said, as he went back outside. Just as the two began eating, Calm appeared again, with another waiter, his tag saying, "Hi. My Name is Rivet". Calm soon began playing an accordion he had brought with him as Rivet played his ukulele as the two continued to eat, not knowing they were both eating the same piece of spaghetti. They continued eating until they both kissed in surprise. They both back away, laughing at the scene while the music continued.

When their dinner was done, they went to park and laid underneath one of the trees on the hill, giving them a good view of the night sky. As they laid there, they began looking at the constellations.

"There it is," Rainbow said.

"What?" Soarin asked.

"My favorite one," Rainbow replied. "Pegasus, The Flying Horse." She pointed to where it was.

"That's mine as well," Soarin replied. "I guess, since we're both pilots, we would love that one." They continued laying there, until the bell tower struck 10:00.

"Well, I better get home," Rainbow mumbled, not wanting to head home.

"You could stay with me at my place if you want," Soarin offered. While he had no intention of doing anything, he did want to spend more time with her.

"You wouldn't mind?" Rainbow asked.

"Not at all," Soarin answered. Rainbow hugged him, but the moment was soon interrupted by a nearby voice.

"I still can't believe you're in the Wonderbolts," is said. "You annoying piece of…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Rapidfire," Soarin growled, knowing what he was going to say.

"Please, you know she shouldn't even be in, especially after that terrible performance she gave. If she can't control her plane, then she should just stick to cleaning dishes or something." Rapidfire continued. "Is that why you want her? To do all your chores? Well guess what, she'll be doing all of our…" Before he could continue, Rainbow ran up and punched him square in the jaw.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again," Rainbow said, her voice dangerously low, showing that there would be worse consequences should he do that again. Both Soarin and Rainbow left for Soarin's place, leaving a scared Rapidfire at the park.

It was a few minutes later, that they arrived at Soarin's apartment.

"Sorry that it's not a big house, but it's home," Soarin explained. Rainbow dash just smiled.

"It's perfect," she said, as she kissed her boyfriend. They soon went to sleep, both dreaming about each other.


End file.
